Loves last hope
by koty m
Summary: [underworld fic] will lucian and Sonja be reunited or will Viktor and Kravin try to stop them. contains spoilers so.... pg for now but might go up for language and the occasional love fest if you know what i mean. R and R please!
1. Default Chapter

A.N. : Ok I saw the movie and thought it was the coolest and I was really pissed off about Lucian dying and everything so I wrote this like as soon as I got home hehehe yeah. Yeah silly, but hey what can I say except I hope you enjoy the fic. Oh and please!!!!!!!!! R and R. Tell me if I should continue or change anything.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Lucian cause if I did he would be raped by now, lol, and I don't own anyone else from the movie.

Ch.1

The full moon washed everything away it seemed. Rising high in the dark sky as if it were the world's personal nightlight.

Lucian slipped pass the abandoned alleyways. Heading towards his layer.

He had needed the fresh air. The cool breeze that seemed to rid his mind of painful memories.

As he walked on, Lucian began to wonder, why was Michael having the visions so soon in the change? Why had he known about what happened to Sonja? Viktor's betrayal.

Lucian clenched his fists angrily. It should have been me not my beloved and our she still carried, he thought.

Tears threatened to spill but even as Lucian's eyes began to burn his pride took over him and he willed the tears to subside. He needed to be strong for Sonja and their lost child.

Lucian finally stood in front of the entrance to his so called lair. He swiftly wiped his eyes before entering.

When Lucian got to the lab Michael was still chained to the wall. His eyes were focused now but he still seemed a little groggy. Lucian felt guilty for keeping him chained up like this as he remembered when he had to be chained up like an animal.

Michael stared at him for a moment with a hint of compassion or was it pity?

He seemed to have to have something on his mind as if he were toying with the idea of saying something but then a mournful shadow passed over his face and his head slumped.

" Its all right. Mind telling me what's troubling you?," Lucian asked.

Michael looked up startled that he was spoken to. He looked down at his feet before speaking. "They made you watch her die. Why? I don't understand. I don't understand any of it.," 

Michael wasn't sure he should of touched this subject, he thought as he heard the mournful sigh come from the lycan standing in front of him.

"Viktor thought it was an abomination or a sin if you prefer that his daughter could ever love me let alone bare my child in her womb. When he found out that me and Sonja were to wed and have a child he wouldn't have it. For that he killed her and my punishment was to watch. She and my child died because Viktor was afraid of the mixing of our two breeds and was to selfish to slip from his place on the throne. He left me with nothing but my grief and guilt and he made sure I never forgot the constant reminding that I was responsible for Sonja and my child's death. Remember this I will kill Viktor for what he has done to me and mine.,"

Michael stared in aw at Lucian. Now he knew why the war was started. He knew enough now to have the lycan's respect.

He couldn't help think," is this what's going to happen to Selena? He had to know.

"what's going to happen to Selena?," He whispered knowing that Lucian would realize his situation.

Lucian gave a sigh "I don't know but I wouldn't want to find out.," he answered and with that left the room.

A.N. Ok I know it sounds more like a m/s fic but I promise there will be Lucian romance soon enough. OH R and R please I really need to know what you think. 


	2. ch 2

A.N. Wow! Thanks so much to my first reviewers. I really appreciate it.

Villainbabe- Hey I totally agree. There's a lot more of Lucian fics now but nothing to coo over. I read yours and I really liked it. I even added you to my author alert hehehe.

Angelfish2- no.. (embarrassed look) I misspelled it (eek) um……I'll try to make a request for them to give underworld its own link k. I'm glad you like the fic so far.

IceQueenK8- awe….me too I thought it was so sad that that happened to him I saw it again just last night( I f***ing love that movie) and I was like well son of a bitch they're getting back together , hehehe oh here's the romance you've been waiting for. Well some of it anyway. Tell me if you think its to soon for this to be happening in the fic (didn't want to give the chap away so read and tell me what you think) can't wait to read your story hope you post it.

Slytgerin'strueheir-Awe….I surely will write more. I'm having trouble on were to go with this fic. I mean I have an idea but…..you know. Keep reviewing thanks.

Disclaimer. Still don't own Lucian but I will kill if necessary hehe.

Ch. 2

Lucian rested or tried to, on his bed in what he called his room.

He could tell Michael cared for Selene, maybe even a little to much, but as much as he wished his history not to repeat its self he was not about to let one of them suffer as he did either. No one should go through that sort of pain and torment.

Lucian let his thought ravage his mind for a while longer until sleep finally took him.

As he slept, Lucian could feel her still. Next to him. Lucian's eyes shut tightly knowing that it was just her memory tormenting him again. The memory of when she would play with the ends of his hair as he slept or how she would snuggle with him when she couldn't sleep. How he wished she was him now but she wasn't. "Sonja….," He breathed as his eyes fluttered open.

Lucian sat up and wiped his watery eyes. The cool air was calling to him again. He needed to get rid of her from his mind. The tingling reaction of her touch he still felt all over his skin. He needed to end it all. The pain. The guilt. All of it and he knew as soon as Viktor was dead he would be satisfied and able to grieve. Finally let his lost family go in peace.

Lucian finally got off the bed and put a tight black-button up shirt over his head. He slowly made his way out the door and to the soundless halls of his lair.

He sighed as he leaned on the balcony. Lightly fingering the amulet that hung about his neck.

Looking out to the city he was mesmerized by how lively it was. Even at night it seemed that no one ever slept. Lucian let his eyes wonder over the buildings and the lights, studying every detail, when he noticed a shadow move across the street, heading into the entrance of his building.

Viktor paced back and forth angrily. How could I have I forgotten, he thought. She was supposed to be dead. Her and that blasted beast she fell in love with.

Viktor was interrupted by slamming of heavy doors. Kraven hurriedly walked in, angry expression plastered on his face. "What happened!?," Viktor bellowed. "I,M not sure my lord, but we need to find out now or soon Lucian will know.," "What!! He must not know. I have wanted that dog to suffer. What he did to my daughter was.," Viktor's voice began to raise but he controlled his anger for the time being. "Just find Lucian and kill him or I swear it will be the end of you. He must not know she's alive.," Viktor's low ,dark voice scared even Kraven but he did what he was told no matter how much he wanted to protest as to it he would probably be killed and he was not one to willing to make that sacrifice.

Selene quietly crept from out behind the door. Her respect for the two men, or what was left was betrayed in the features on her face. "I must warn him and Michael.," She said under her breath promising herself to tell Lucian about Sonja and apologizing to him. Selene had her reasons for that. She would also tell Michael how she felt if she was brave enough.

She quietly crept back to the tunnels where rooms were kept to hide in. Sonja was sitting, waiting patiently for Selene to come back. She finally came through the door " Sonja, come. We must hurry. Lucian's in trouble. Viktor and Kraven are going to kill him.,"

Sonja just grabbed Selene and hauled her out the door. "Lets go then, but first lets settle a score long over due.," She said smiling wickedly.

Selene realizing what Sonja was getting at just smiled back and both women were off.

Dashing as quickly as his lycan abilities would allow, Lucian headed to the lab. When he got there Michael had been sleeping, but was jolted awake by the loud bang of the door hitting the side of the wall.

"What the hell!," Michael yelled as he watched Lucian grab a gun, cocking it. "What's going on?!," Michael demanded. "Shut up!," Lucian growled in a hushed voice. "Someone got in.,"

"Do you know who?,"

"No, but I got the feeling they're death dealers.,"

"Well what do we do now?,"

Lucian's eyes began to glow bright blue "Just follow me.," He said walking out the door.

Lucian lead Michael down the halls until the wall stopped.

The peeked out from behind the wall for a second. "Two of them.," Lucian said smiling to himself as they were getting closer. He could smell them.

Michael was about to say something when he noticed Lucian's face grew hard and his mouth was set in a angry straight line.

"What is it.," Michael whispered trying to see ahead of him but Lucian was already running down the hall full speed.

Lucian headed straight for Viktor but Lucian was pulled back Obviously by Kraven, but he jolted his fist up knocking Kraven to the ground. Lucian lunged at Viktor again but Viktor grabbed him in a choke hold intending to crush the life out of him when a sharp blow to the head made Viktor stager backwards. Dropping Lucian to the ground. Shocked, Viktor turned and was amazed to see Sonja standing in front of him with a broken piece of pipe. "You dare touch him again and I'll save him the glory of killing you.," She threatened.

Lucian lay on the floor in bewilderment. She was alive. No. No, she couldn't be, but she was there standing two feet in front of him. He wanted to weep right there.

Lucian finally stood up and walked towards her stopping a foot or so afraid she would vanish. "Sonja?," He breathed as she faced him smiling brightly.

Lucian gave a small smile of his own and swept her into an embrace never to let go.

A.N. whew! Wow the second chap is done everybody clap for me, lol, any who 3 and 4 are coming and pray I get 5 done this week. By the way I want to thank my reviewers again and I want you guys to tell me what you think. Don't be afraid to be mean hehehe. 

Koty M


	3. ch 3

A.N. Ok, first of all I messed up on Ch. 2 so I redid it (damn my computer) any who now its all better and here is Ch. 3. Enjoy. Oh! Thanks once again to my reviewers. Appreciate it bunches.

Loves last hope Ch. 3

Lucian and Sonja still held each other. Tears soaking their faces.

Selene tapped on Michael's shoulder gently, getting his attention. "Let's leave them be for now.," She said, smiling. "But first.," She grabbed Viktor by the collar and Michael grabbed Kraven, dragging them away from the love-birds.

Kraven tried to pry Michael's fingers off him, but it was no use. He was about to yell at for Viktor for not doing anything until he looked at him. He was in a daze, to shocked to even move. Now that Lucian and Sonja were together again no telling what could happen. Killing me and Viktor is the first priority no doubt, Kraven thought as he was suddenly shoved into a type of cellar. "Don't even think about trying anything.," Selene threatened.

She turned back to Michael and signaled him to keep moving. "Are we just going to leave them?," Selene nodded taking his hand as they walked out of the dark halls.

Lucian finally let Sonja go of his crushing embrace. "How is this possible?," He asked in amazement. "I'm not sure, love. I was in darkness for such a long time.," Sonja's eyes grew dark and clouded as painful memories returned to her. "But then everything came back in a flood. When I came to, Selene and Kahn were next to me. Watching over me.," She looked back up at Lucian, who was staring at her. His eyes sparkling with happiness. He reached his hand out and brushed some strands of her dark, hair out of her face. Sonja had a wide grin spread across her face as she pondered weather she should wait to tell him she still carried their child (which she found out was a girl) or give away her secret. Her grin widened. She would wait as long as possible to tell him. She would tease him a bit, but if he asked and she gave the slightest hint of a smile he would surely know. "What is so humorous, love?," He asked with a confused look before taking her in his arms again, lightly kissing the top of her head. Sonja just smiled, savoring his scent and the feel of his arms wrapped around her again. "Nothing, my love. Nothing at all.," She sighed, resting her head on his chest, for he was hers and nothing could change that.

A.N. Alright the chapter turned out to be shorter than expected but hopefully still a good chap. Right. Again sorry for the mess up on any of this and if it seems I'm steeling any ideas, don't worry I'm not. By the way Vilianbabe I read your new fics very good. I even printed them out hehehe and I'm getting a big dork sign my way, lol, and Icequeen thanks. For a while I thought this fic was sounding *really* corny and please tell me if it does (hugs and kisses for all of you. You rock! *god I am such a dork* oh well).


	4. ch 4

A.N. Alright Ch. 4, yahoo! I am about to go nuts. I know you guys wanted Sonja's come back to be spectacular, but I…well…..oh I just hope you guys like it, hehe. I am proud to announce that Ch. 5 is coming. Slowly, but it is coming. Oh and as usual thank you so……much to my reviewers, especially the ones who have stuck with me and my story. I love you guys! Oh and on another note I noticed I spelled villainbabe and icequeenk8wrong. Sorry (embarrassed giggle) just ignore me. I'm probably just to wired on coffee to notice I misspelled anything at first, lol, and I'm glad both of you think my story is un-corny, hehe.

Loves Last Hope Ch. 4

Only minutes had passed, but felt like hours. Lucian and Sonja had left to find Michael and Selene.

When they finally did, Selene was loading her gun. "What do you suggest we do with the two twats?," She asked, cocking her gun in a hint. Michael gulped at her gesture.

Lucian walked over to were Michael was and stood in front of him. "We'll have plenty of time for that and I'll need your help, Michael.,"

"What do you mean?," Michael gave a questioning glance to the lycan. In all truth Michael still didn,t fully trust Lucian. After all he was the one responsible for what he had become, but he would not let that bother him now.

"Lets just say we have leverage over them.," Lucian said with a devilish grin. "Lucian what are you talking about?," Selene asked. "Viktor fears the crossing between our breeds. That's why we need you, Michael. You have the pure blood of our line. Corvinus blood. The blood that will link our two genes.,"

"What if it doesn't work and someone get hurt or worse killed?," They all looked at Sonja knowing what she meant and were she was coming from. She had already been through this once before.

Lucian walked over to Sonja and cupped her face in his hands "Don't worry, love. It won't end up like last time. Viktor can't stop us this time. I promise.," His deep voice soothing Sonja of her fears. She smiled at her beloved and hugged him tightly. "I'll hold you to it.," She teased. Lucian smiled as he released her and motioned for her to follow Selene.

While Lucian and Michael went over plans for Viktor and Kraven, Selene and Sonja walked through the dark halls. It was silent for a very long time it seemed before Sonja broke the silence between them. I'm sorry about your family.," Her voice barely audible. Selene looked at her wide eyed. "How do you know what happened to my family? Who told you?," She asked, more tone in he voice than was intended, but to her relief Sonja just gave a sympathetic smile. "Lucian told me when I had asked about you and the mortal, Michael. He explained to me what happened.," Selene looked down to her feet. "Yeah well, I was foolish enough to believe he actually loved me.," Anger rose inside of her like a plague. "Viktor bares my trust nor my forgiveness any more.," Sonja put a comforting hand around Selene's shoulder as tears began to fall. "Your not alone.," Sonja whispered. Selene slowly lifted her head and harshly wiped her tears away. "Why am I even crying? It's no use.," Selene spat. "You must think positively about this. You must know we all have been wronged and need to stick together if we have any chance of defeating my father.," Selene sighed at Sonja's words, realizing how selfish she was being. "He cares about you you know.," Selene looked furrowed her brows in confusion. Sonja had a gentle smile on her face the one she often had when Lucian was mentioned and soon Selene knew Sonja was referring to Michael. "I know. I care for him as well, I even think I love him, but then I think of what happened to you and Lucian not to mention your unborn child. How could he even.," Selene shook her head and noticed Sonja whisper something. "What did you say?," "I still carry the child. I guess when they forgot to scatter my ashes Me and the child regenerated. It makes since seeing that my daughter is part vampire.," Sonja smiled placing a hand to her abdomen. Selene gave her own little smile she was happy for Sonja. " Does Lucian know?," she asked raising an eyebrow. Sonja shook her head. "I want to wait. Surprise him.," Selene nodded in agreement.

The conversation continued between the new friends and a heavy load had been taken off both vampires hearts. Love and vengeance both would be satisfied soon.

A.N. wow ok this chap was a struggle, and I used smiled ,and and a lot. Oh well it was for you . Quick question before I go. What should I do about the whole Viktor/Kraven situation? Should I be merciful or kill them off? Hm……na…I'm gonna be a bitch and oh hey wait I can't give anything away, muaaaaaaaaa muaaaaaaaaaaa ok enough people are gonna think I'm on drugs, lol.


	5. ch 5

A.N. Villainbabe, Icequeenk8, and my newest reviewer Underworldvampiress: Awe! Thanks for the sweet reviews and here is the chap you've been waiting for. Finally. Oh I have stopped my disclaimer all together and I have decided I DO own Lucian, haha. All so I love my reviewers , I say that all the time, but its true they are so sweet. My mom read my fic and the reviews last night and thinks we're crazy now because we're in love with a werewolf, lol, my mom gotta love her the crazy old bird.

Loves last hope Ch. 5

Selene and Sonja hadn't known each other that long, but where already very close. After they talked the two women set off to find Lucian and Michael. Hopefully they would be included in their plans aswell.

The handsome lycans where found loading some guns. "What's all this for?," Selene asked handling an automatic. "Viktor isn't so haughty that he would forget to devise a second option. There'll be reinforcements to take out any lycan or anyone who would refuse to take his side.," Lucian stated. "So we must act quickly.,"

"Will we talk to them? Get information we might need before hand.," Sonja piped in. "That's the first thing we should do.," Lucian smiled at her. "If I didn't know any better I would think you've done this before.," He teased. Sonja gave him an mischievous grin before choosing her own weapon and answering. "Well how do you think we met.," She teased back.

A chuckle escaped Lucian's lips.

In the time Lucian and Sonja had been lovingly teasing one another, Michael and Selene had managed to end up next to each other.

They felt a bit envious of Lucian and Sonja's ability to openly love each other without worry. Selene or Michael didn't know were to begin even though they knew they had feelings for one another. For now they would just get lost in their thoughts not knowing Lucian and Sonja watched them in amusement as they left the room.

Before long they where all together again heading toward the cellar were Viktor and Kraven argued loudly.

Kraven caressed his bleeding lip where Viktor had backhanded him. "I told you to kill him, but apparently your beyond that. To weak to even follow simple orders. Your no ruler.," Viktor accused and intended to hit Kraven again, but was stopped by Lucian's entry.

Lucian walked in and noticed Viktor's raised hand "now. Now that's not nice, even if it is scum like Kraven.," He said sardonically. Kraven stood up to protest, but Lucian smoothly shoved him back down. Viktor's face grew red with fury. "You!," He hissed. "You are the cause of all this. She was innocent.," He pointed to Sonja, who stood in the door way with Michael and Selene. "And you poisoned her with…..with that thing she's carrying in her womb. A spawn of a dog.," He said as he walked over to Sonja, who slapped him. Everyone turned to her in shock. "Oh…he doesn't know the beast is still alive.," Viktor said with a grin knowing he had caused the lycan some pain. "I thought the child died with you.," Kraven spoke harshly. "You! Shut your mouth, prat.," Sonja threatened. She turned back to Lucian with pleading eyes. He had a pained expression , but then a slight smile crept on his face.

As shocked as he was, Lucian couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father. He was so happy. It took all his might, and the thought of Viktor destroying what was his again, to keep from just…..the urge to kiss her. No! This is not the time, he told himself as he turned to deal with Viktor and Kraven. He would talk to Sonja later. When they were alone he smiled to himself.

"How can you even think of baring such an abomination. He's….," Viktor bean to say only to be cut off by another hard slap to the face. Outraged he turned to Sonja and was about to strike her when Lucian grabbed his hand and knocked his feet from under him. "You even think of touching her!," Lucian swore. Lucian was to distracted to notice Kraven pointing a gun toward him. A single shot was heard.

A loud screech erupted, echoing through the room. Lucian turned on his heels "Sonja!" he yelled. Afraid. Sonja stood there gun in hand. She had seen Kraven point the gun and was lucky to have shot kraven first. Running to Sonja, Lucian stole a glance at kraven , now holding his left shoulder in pain cursing. "Sonja are you alright?" was the first words out of Lucian's mouth. "He would have shot you" Sonja said, a bit startled. "And he should of" Viktor spat, closing the distance between him and Lucian. The elder faced the lycan, glaring at him. "You don't deserve her. Your nothing more than a slave and always will be……Ever since I caught you in her bed, the sight of you two asleep together just sickened me. How dare you love her behind my back……I swore I would put and end to it. Punish you both." Selene stepped in beside Sonja and Lucian. She had enough of this. She would not just stand around and let him destroy more lives. "Viktor.." she began to say before Lucian cut her off with a hand on her shoulder, calming her down. His eyes began to glow and his fangs were bared. His voice became low with trying to hold back growls . "What makes you think you think you deserve her. You killed her without a second thought, even your grandchild. But it seems to me you'd be more use to us dead" and before Viktor knew what happened Lucian grabbed his sward and sliced it down the middle of his body, instantly he fell to the ground. Throwing down the sward Lucian quickly grabbed Kraven, who was to worried about his own shoulder wound to know what fully happened, self absorbed bastard. Dragging him had got his attention, and he struggled as Lucian chained him up. "Even think of moving and I'll do the same to you. Kraven took a look at Viktor's body and swallowed hard.

Lucian walked over to where the others stood and stared, he wrapped his arms around the tear faced Sonja "Thank you" her voice barley audible. HE hugged her tightly and lead her and the others out of the room.

A.N. Ok I know a lil soon to be killing off Viktor, but do you blame me. Oh and villainbabe sorry for not reviewing on your stories. I should there really good. Yesterday I freaked cause Ch.9 was up and now…..10 is up how cool (Lucian and Leila are gonna meet finally. Dances around). Well my sweet people til next chap. 


	6. ch 6

A.N. Hey how cool Ch. 6 (took long enough). I was actually in school when I wrote this. Shows you how much I love my Reviewers, I risked three days I.S.S for this baby, lol. Well any who, hope you enjoy. Oh btw I'll be sending someone new in the fic in this chap hope you like him ( he looks like Gerard butler, in my mind, how hott is he and he's with lucian, hehe).

Loves Last Hope Ch. 6

Sonja and Lucian snuggled close to one another as they slept in the tangle of covers and warmth. Both happy to be feeling the closeness of each other again. The had talked after the incident with Viktor. Sonja felt not a ping of sadness now that he was gone and she told Lucian this, only to laugh at his reaction.

Her eyes fluttered open to look upon her guardian, Sonja sighed, she never thought she would see him again after the day she was believed to be murdered. She began to wonder what the future would bring for her and her Lucian. She imagined him cradling their daughter in his some what strong arms, cooing to her. Sonja's eyes began to water at this and her soft sobs woke her beloved. 

He stared at her for a while, A smile gracing his lips. "Sonja, what's wrong," concern in his voice. Lucian wrapped his arms around her even tighter to comfort her. She lightly kissed him in response. "you'd be a good father.," she said, her voice breaking slightly. "You think so, love? He asked rather playfully. She tried to glare at him, but she started to smile at his expression. He will always have this effect on me, she thought.

It was night again, and very soon they would have vengeance. Everyone who suffered Viktor's wrath.

Getting out of bed, Lucian made sure he didn't wake his sleeping Sonja. He got Michael, who was asleep next to Selene, finally, he thought and they headed to Singe's old lab. 

Raze and Kurtis were the only two lycans there when Lucian came in with Michael. Michael sent Kurtis an odd glance for he hadn't seen him before.

Kurtis was tall and masculine with pale skin. He looked to be 28-35 Michael would have guessed. His dark, almost black, medium length, curly hair hung loosely around his face and his dark clothes made him look even paler.

"who are you.," Michael asked trying not to be rude. "This is Kurtis Gleeson, our weapons specialist you might say," Lucian introduced the hybrid to the man in front of him. "Your human," Michael said a little surprised. "yes. Hopefully it will stay that way," Kurtis said mainly towards the vampires, just in case they got nippy. 

Michael shook Kurtis's hand, glad someone was just as uneasy about this whole situation as he was. Selene and Sonja walked in at this moment eyeing the handsome stranger who nodded in greetings. They nodded back and they were soon acquainted.

With introductions out of the way they began to plan their next step, very appreciative for Kurtis's help. Hopefully their plan would succeed .

A.N. ok I'm gonna send Kurtis to kill Kraven (you'll see why) in chapter 7 or 8, Personally I'm sick of using the dude. I don't know what else to do with him. I feel like I'm rambling on when I use him plus I dislike the guy and I want him GONE!! lol 

Any who enough of my ranting, hope you enjoyed this chap.

Xoxoxoxo to all my reviewers, sorry it took so long.


	7. ch 7

A.N: WOW its been a long time, lol. I hope you guys like this chap cause I really had fun writing it so…….enjoy and BTW this is the longest chap I have ever written (making it up to you hehehe) and the 8th chap will be a long one too , hopefully, plus…one more thing if my spelling and grammar gets really bad tell me, lol. Now on with the show.

****

CH.7 Loves Last Hope

Selene clutched Michael's form, taking the chill from her cold skin. His arms tightened around her bringing his warmth to Selene as he brought her closer to him. 

She loved the heat coming from him. Some how it made her forget what she really was. She envied him and the others, especially the new guy, Kurtis. At least he was still human.

Selene also felt she would be lost without her vampire side. She had been one for so long.

"What are you thinking about,?" Michael asked quietly. Selene was startled for a moment, but then she rolled over, facing Michael. He had his eyes closed. "What do you think about Kurtis? Can we really trust him?," Selene seemed to be asking herself this more than anything and Michael knew why. "I think we can. I mean Lucian trusts him.," Selene gave a sigh in approval and rested her head against Michael's chest. She lifted her head slightly as a knock came to the door and Kurtis peaked his head in. "Hey we have a small problem.,." kurtis said trying not to stare, just in case he saw something he wasn't meant to.

Michael was fully alert now at hearing the news. "What problem.," he asked getting out of the bed quickly and throwing on his close. "Its Kraven . He's ," Kurtis didn't get to finish as Michael and Selene headed out the door. Kurtis gave a small shrug before going out the door himself.

****

* * * * * *

Kraven quickly headed out of the underground layer. He was lucky not to be caught for he undoubtedly was being watched like a hawk. He quickly stole a glance over his shoulder to make sure. He snickered to himself as he saw no one behind him "Probably don't even know I'm gone. Pathetic dog," Kraven said out loud as he gave a cruel chuckle.

He finally made his way out the entrance and out onto the sidewalk of Hungary. The city passed him as he briskly walked to the edge of the street and signaled a cab. One finally stopped and Kraven quickly got in. "Where will it be to, sir," the cab driver asked. Kraven gave an annoyed glance at the rather large man "Just take me to the closest hotel ," Kraven finally replied. The cab driver gave a nod and began to drive away.

Kraven gave a sigh of relief as the cab came to a stop and he got out of the car without paying the cabi, who shouted at him. Kraven just kept on walking, not even noticing the girl walking opposite of him. He ran straight into her causing her to stumble into him. "sorry about that," she began but then her face became a mask of shock. "Kraven…..," Kraven took the time to look at her and then he gave her a similar stare. "Erika? What the bloody hell are you doing," Erika gave a nervous look and was about to answer when a pain surged through her arm as kraven violently grabbed her and dragged her into the hotel lobby. "Kraven your hurting me. Stop this.," Kraven didn't listen to her as he dragged her to the front desk with him.

****

* * * * * *

Lucian handed Michael a hand gun as he grabbed his coat with the blade in the sleeve. Selene grabbed her twin barretas . Kurtis took his own hand gun as well as a clip just in case. They all stopped getting ready except for Lucian as they saw Sonja come in the room with a silver incased sword, ready for a battle. "Ummmmm should she be carrying that thing," Kurtis said to Lucian. "I mean in her condition.," Lucian glanced at Sonja and smiled. "She can hold her own………but he is right." He looked up at Sonja with an apologetic expression. "I don't want to risk you getting hurt. Not again.," Sonja gave an understanding smile before walking over and kissing Lucian. "I understand. Its just I don't like the thought of you guys out there alone while I'm here doing nothing to help.," she replied with a sigh. "You worry to much, love. Like a mother," Lucian chuckled. The others chuckled as well. "I know.," she smiled and kissed him again. Lucian turned to leave and noticed the gang looking at him with smiles. He just shook his head and lead them out the door.

"What do we do if we see him.," Kurtis asked after a while. "I wouldn't mind killing him, personally.," Lucian muttered. Kurtis gave a curious glance and he turned to the others who just shook their heads at him. He didn't ask. 

The street was quiet, and had been that way for a while until they heard commotion out side one of the hotels they were near…….and then they saw him. 

Kurtis noticed the girl trying to get away from kraven and he sprung into action. He ran toward them as they entered the lobby and punched Kraven but the punch didn't help. He tried to hit him again, but he got kicked in the face and was knocked unconscious. Erika gasped and pulled her hand away from Kraven, instantly going to aid the man, who came to her rescue.

Erika looked at the handsome man in aw. She suddenly got a strong smell of human coming from the strange man and was a bit disappointed but shrugged it off as she pulled the man to the side. The others had engaged in battle well Lucian and Kraven did. Michael and Selene tried to make sure it didn't get out of control. It was becoming quite brutal, on kraven's part so staying out of the way seemed a good idea to Erika and she didn't want her night and shining armor to get hurt even more. 

…………..A few hours later………………………………..

The light coming into the room was very bright and it wasn't helping his throbbing head. Kurtis tried to sit up but a firm hand pushed him back down. Just where in the hell am I, he thought , then everything came back to him and he focused on the person who was looking down at him. His face paled at the sight of the beautiful blonde who was looking at him like a god. "How are you feeling? Any better?," he felt like an idiot just laying there and gawking at her, but he couldn't help it.

****

* * * * * *

During the battle, Kraven had been knocked unconscious and drug back to the underground layer. Lucian on the other hand wasn't looking his best either with a few bruises on his face and not to mention a few cuts from a couple of rings on Kraven's right hand. He didn't care though as he was being doctored up by Sonja at the moment. She carefully wiped the rag on his cuts, trying not to hurt him. She sighed. Glad that they had caught Kraven. She didn't want anyone to get hurt badly.

Selene was taking care of a few cuts on Michael's side, as it were getting Lucian to stop pounding on Kraven was harder than it looked, but pretty much no serious damage was done..

****

* * * * * * 

Kurtis finally got his courage up and decided to talk to her. "So who are you?," he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Erika smiled. He was obviously nervous. That was incredibly cute. Especially with the face he was making. "I'm Erika and you must be Kurtis. I want to thank you for what you did….um….," Kurtis raised a hand to silence her. "Its no problem. By the way. where is Kraven. Did they….I mean….is he still alive?," Kurtis desperately tried to create a conversation. "Yes unfortunately. But we put a transmitting device on him. Its built inside a bracelet along with shocking impulses that will go off if he tries anything." Kurtis nodded slightly smiling. "Well, I must be leaving. It was nice meeting you Kurtis, I hope we meet again," Erika slowly got up from her kneeling position and exited the room smiling at Kurtis. He only managed a small wave.

A.N. that ended rather differently than I expected. Hm………oh well. I hope you enjoyed the chap despite some differences in my writing style. Love you all.


End file.
